La broma que terminó en boda
by GossipChii
Summary: [Para el topic Sorato del foro Proyecto 1-8] Taichi no suele calcular las consecuencias de sus actos, mucho menos las de sus bromas.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon nein es mío. NEIN.

ESTA ES MI HISTORIA NÚMERO CINCUENTA WHAAAATTTTT.

* * *

 **La broma que terminó en boda.**

–Estás mintiendo, Taichi. –Sora pateó el balón de fútbol enfadada. Le dio tan fuerte, que el balón salió volando de la cancha de fútbol. Bufó.

–No tengo razón alguna para mentirte –se defendió y salió corriendo por el balón–. Te digo que es verdad.

–Te estás burlando porque sabes que no... –apretó los mofletes, poniéndose roja por completo–. Olvídalo, ya no quiero jugar –tomó su casco azul y se fue a paso firme hacia su edificio.

Taichi, naturalmente, la siguió, pero Sora era más lista que él, y conocía un atajo hacia su edificio. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde, el moreno tendría que volver a su casa pronto, así que Sora estaba libre de Taichis por el resto del día.

Pero no estaba libre de Yamatos, al parecer.

Para la mala suerte de Sora, Yamato Ishida y ella vivían en el mismo edificio. Eso era genial, tenía un vecino con quien platicar sobre sus aventuras en el mundo digital, y eso a Sora le encantaba. Cada día sentía que las formalidades bajaban entre ellos, y Yamato, que en un principio no lo parecía, se terminó convirtiendo en uno de sus amigos más cercanos en el grupo de Elegidos. Y eso era genial, Yamato le parecía genial.

Pero no ese día.

–S-Sora, hola –saludó el rubio, que también iba entrando al edificio.

–¡Tengo mucha tarea! –corrió hacia el elevador, y apretó todos los botones posibles, hasta que la puerta cerró.

La verdad es que Sora no tenía mucha tarea, probablemente ya la había hecho toda a final de cuentas. Y a pesar de que a Sora le encantaba pasar tiempo con Yamato, ese día no tenía ganas de hacerlo, ¡y todo por culpa de Taichi y su bocota! Todo estaba normal, hasta que a Taichi se le ocurrió decir que a Yamato le gustaba Sora. Lo peor de todo es que lo había dicho de manera normal, como si eso no significara muchísimo para la pelirroja.

Ella no le solía gustar a los chicos, ese era el verdadero problema. A los chicos les gustaban las chicas que usaban vestidos y se reían suavemente. Sora miró sus piernas rasgadas por jugar fútbol, e intentó arreglar su rebelde cabellera en el espejo del ascensor. Pero no tenía sentido, como no tenía sentido que _ella_ le gustara a Yamato.

Yamato era un chico misterioso, al menos eso había escuchado de las demás chicas de su clase. Y eso les gustaba, les parecía _cool_. Sora ni siquiera sabía el significado de ser cool, ella simplemente sabía que Taichi mentía porque ¡ella no le podía gustar a Yamato Ishida!

–Sora, llegas temprano –saludó Toshiko Takenouchi con serenidad, a lo que tuvo como respuesta un fuerte azoteo de puerta.

.

–No digas estupideces. –Había dicho Yamato un día antes, mientras él y Taichi jugaban videojuegos en la casa del segundo.

–¿Por qué diría estupideces si no gano nada con hacerlo? –preguntó Taichi, sonrisa socarrona plasmada en su cara.

–Porque eres un estúpido. –Taichi soltó una carcajada, Yamato escondió su cara detrás del control remoto.

–Probablemente lo sea, ¡pero juro que esto no es una estupidez! –Yamato se cansó de Taichi y sus incongruencias, así que abandonó su casa para caminar a paso firme hacia su casa.

Luego decidió que no era buena idea ir a su casa, ¡porque Sora Takenouchi vivía en su mismo edificio! Mordió su lengua, Sora era su amiga, ¡su mejor amiga, incluso! Y ahora todo estaba arruinado por culpa de Taichi y su gran bocota. Él le había soltado, como si se tratara de cualquier cosa, que Sora gustaba de él. Pero eso era una pavada, no tenía sentido alguno. Sora era tan amable y gentil con todas las personas a su alrededor, Yamato era más bien reservado.

No había manera por la que, de todas las personas en el mundo tan extenso, alguien como Sora se fijara en alguien como él. Era ridículo, por eso Taichi era un estúpido y esa era una estupidez más que salía de su boca. Esa era la razón por la que Yamato decidió alejarse de la estupidez Yagami y de Sora Takenouchi e irse a dormir con Jou. Porque si no iba con Sora o con Taichi, iba con Jou. O al menos eso era lo que acababa de decidir en ese momento.

–¿Qué tú qué? –Preguntó Jou, claramente sorprendido. Yamato notaba que Jou estaba sorprendido cuando sus lentes se resbalaban por su nariz, de lo contrario vivían pegados a sus ojos.

–No hagas mucho caso, ¿sí? Seguro es mentira –se cruzó de brazos, volteando hacia abajo. Jou era un chaperón espectacular, eso le daba puntos sobre Taichi. Frente a él había un sinfín de alimentos que solo le recordaban a Sora, por alguna razón.

Yamato idiota, ¿en qué se parecía Sora al ramen?

–Pero, ¿y si no lo es? Tendré que ir organizando su boda. –Yamato ahogó un grito, Koushiro tendría que ser el tercero en la lista, sobre Jou. Él jamás se preocuparía por su boda con Sora, ¡no importaba cuánto le gustara la idea!

Después de clases, Yamato no podía seguir refugiándose en casa de sus amigos, no podía refugiarse en casa de Mimi definitivamente, y Takeru no era opción por el momento, pues estaba en Francia con sus abuelos. Hizo una mueca, Yamato había tenido la oportunidad de ir con él y con su mamá, pero prefirió ser un chico responsable y no faltar al instituto.

Yamato idiota.

Así que se dirigió a su departamento, para escuchar pasos firmes dirigiéndose hacia él. Tal vez era buena idea saludarla.

–¡Tengo mucha tarea! –O tal vez no.

.

–Te digo Koushiro, que el plan está saliendo de manera espectacular. –Koushiro no estaba escuchando a Taichi, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como hablar con Gennai, por ejemplo. Sin embargo, asintió.

–Genial.

–Me da mucha alegría que me hayas apoyado con esto, normalmente eres aburrido y te preocupas demasiado. Pero te digo que está saliendo a la perfección.

–Qué bueno –asintió de nuevo.

–Deberías ver lo incómodo que es el ambiente cuando se saludan, ¡es lo más gracioso! Yamato me dijo que Jou ya hasta les está organizando una boda, ¿lo puedes creer?

–Me alegra… –Koushiro dejó de escribir en su computadora para abrir los ojos como platos–. ¿Una boda?

–Sí, ya sabes cómo se pone Jou con esas cosas, es demasiado romántico. Seguramente si se toma la mano con una chica creería que está embarazada. Pobre de él cuando se entere que para que una chica se embarace el chico tiene que…

–¡Taichi! –El pelirrojo cubrió sus oídos, no quería escuchar más nada–. ¿Quién se va a casar?

–Pues Sora y Yamato –rodó los ojos. Para ser un niño pródigo, Koushiro podía ser muy despistado–. Ya sabes, ¿el plan? ¿Dónde le dije a Yamato que Sora gustaba de él y viceversa?

–¡¿Por qué harías algo así?!

–¡Pero si tú me apoyaste abiertamente! –Taichi estaba verdaderamente sorprendido de que Koushiro no supiera sobre el plan, si lo habían estado planeando desde hacía semanas.

–Seguramente te estaba ignorando como he estado haciendo últimamente –desesperado, Koushiro agitó su cabeza–. ¡Eres una pésima persona!

–¡Lo dice el que acepta abiertamente haberme ignorado durante semanas! –Taichi bufó, levantándose de la cama del pelirrojo–. Ya veo porque tú no tienes el emblema de la amistad.

–Habla por ti, pudiste haber arruinado la amistad entre Sora y Yamato por completo.

–O mejorarla. –El castaño le guiñó un ojo a Koushiro, quien simplemente negó la cabeza con lentitud.

.

–Sora, ¡espera! –Yamato había estado esperando afuera del apartamento Takenouchi con la esperanza de que Sora saliera y así él no tuviera que tocar. Tal vez era muy cobarde de su parte, pero era mejor que nada.

–¡Ya-Yamato! –Sora se ruborizó y cruzó sus piernas avergonzada.

Estaba llevando una falda y ella jamás llevaba faldas, solo sucedía que ese día quería usar una falda. Su mamá le había comprado tantas, tenía su armario lleno. Ella solo quería aprovechar las cosas que su mamá le compraba, no era que quisiera sentirse femenina para gustarle a Yamato, ¿verdad?

–Tengo que ir… –explicó nerviosa.

–No importa, te acompaño –respondió el rubio más confiado de lo que había esperado. Estaba, de cierta manera, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Ambos caminaron en silencio, pensando en lo mismo sin saberlo.

–Creo que mereces saber algo, Yamato. –Sora paró en seco, se suponía que estaban caminando hacia donde ella _tenía que ir_ , pero no tenía que ir a ningún lado. Solo caminaban, compartiendo pensamientos–. Taichi me dijo, ya lo sé.

–¿En verdad? –A Yamato se le detuvo el corazón. De cierto modo se sentía aliviado, entonces Sora sabía que él sabía que Sora gustaba de él.

–En verdad –asintió–. Me lo dijo hace más o menos una semana.

–¡Qué alivio Sora! –Sonrió abiertamente, sentía un tremendo peso menos sobre sus hombros–. Creí que esto sería de lo más incómodo.

–¡Yo creía lo mismo! –Contestó la pelirroja, notoriamente animada–. Entonces, ¿lo sabes? –Yamato asintió.

–Que Taichi me dijo que yo te gustaba –dijeron ambos al unísono, para dejar espacio a un largo e incómodo silencio.

–Espera, ¿qué? –Yamato frunció el ceño, con las mejillas claramente enrojecidas. Sora lo notó, pero no estaba segura de sí era por enojo o por vergüenza.

–Taichi me dijo que tú gustabas de mí –explicó alto, disminuyendo el tono de voz con cada palabra–. Pero claro que tenía que ser una de las tonterías de Taichi.

–Él me dijo lo mismo –hizo un puño, los ojos azules de Ishida se oscurecieron–. Quiero decir, que tú gustabas de mí. Que idiota.

–No entiendo por qué haría algo así –agachó la mirada. Yamato por primera vez notó que Sora estaba usando falda.

–Por idiota, seguro era una de sus bromas. De verdad cree que es muy gracioso pero le enseñaré.

–Le enseñaremos –tomó su hombro, avergonzada. Yamato se ruborizó aún más–. ¿Tienes alguna idea en mente?

–Bueno, algo así…

Yamato le explicó a Sora como Jou estaba planeando su boda en cuanto le contó lo que Taichi le había dicho. Entre ambos decidieron que la mejor idea era pretender frente a Taichi que se fugarían a Las Vegas para casarse. Seguramente el castaño no sabría nada de las leyes estadounidenses, así que estaban a salvo de las incongruencias de su plan.

–¡Somos unos genios! –Aplaudió la pelirroja, notoriamente emocionada–. Creo que a mi mamá le puedo pedir un par de argollas, debe tener de sobra.

–Taichi sufrirá el susto de su vida. –Yamato se quedó callado por un par de segundos, hasta que se le ocurrió volver a abrir la boca–. Por cierto, linda falda….

–Gracias –sonrió, mientras volvían a caminar en silencio, de vuelta al edificio donde ambos vivían.

.

–¡No pueden hacer eso! –La cabellera ya alborotada de Taichi estaba aún más alborotada de pronto. No podía dejar de jalarla, mientras miraba a todos con desesperación–. Diles, Jou. Diles que no pueden hacer algo así.

–Pero Taichi, si eso es totalmente legal en Las Vegas. –El antiojudo se encogió de hombros. Taichi se volteó a ver a Koushiro.

–Lo que dice Jou es verdad, en Las Vegas todo es legal.

–¡Agh! –Taichi se paró firmemente frente a Sora y Yamato, quienes portaban un par de anillos de fantasía–. No me importa que sea legal, ¡tienen doce años! Piensen en todo lo que les falta por vivir. –El castaño estaba al borde de las lágrimas, Yamato se acercó a Sora.

–Pero si deberías estar feliz, Taichi –explicó Sora–. Todo esto es gracias a ti, ¡tú nos uniste!

–Y mira lo felices que nos has hecho –recalcó Yamato, mientras él y la pelirroja compartían una mirada cómplice.

–Pero si todo era mentira, ¿sí? Fue un invento mío para ver qué tan raros se ponían, ¡jamás creí que terminaría tan desastrosamente!

–¿Qué dices Taichi, nos mentiste? –Sora colocó ambas manos en su cintura.

–¡Sí! Les mentí, todo fue un invento mío. Tú nunca le gustaste a Yamato, y lo mismo para él. Prometo jamás volver a jugar con los sentimientos de nadie, pero por favor, ¡no se casen en Las Vegas!

–No lo sé, Taichi, estamos muy enamorados. ¿Estás seguro de tu promesa?

–¡Lo prometo por Agumon y Tentomon!

–¡Ey! –Se quejó Koushiro, pero Taichi simplemente lo ignoró.

–¿Por favor? –El castaño se hincó frente a ambos, al borde de las lágrimas, hasta que Yamato no aguantó más y explotó en una carcajada–. ¿De qué te ríes, idiota?

–El bromista fue bromeado –Sora chocó la mano de Yamato mientras tanto Jou como Koushiro aplaudían con orgullo–. Eres un idiota, Taichi. Yamato y yo te engañamos y caíste redondito.

–Entonces… ¿no se van a casar?

–No sigas diciendo estupideces, ¡tenemos doce años! –Taichi explotó en lágrimas y abrazó a ambos hasta casi asfixiarlos.

–Lamento tanto haberles hecho esa broma, aunque los odie en este momento me han hecho muy feliz –se paró, limpiándose una que otra lágrima que logró escaparse–. Prometo no hacerles más bromas y prometo estudiar las leyes estadounidenses.

.

Sora y Yamato subían el ascensor esperando llegar a sus respectivos pisos. Cada uno jugaba con las argollas falsas que la mamá de Sora le había fabricado.

–Salió a la perfección –sonrió la pelirroja, Yamato asintió.

–No puedo creer que haya caído, hasta para Taichi era una broma muy idiota.

–Nunca subestimes a Taichi, ese es el paso número uno en la guía Yagami –se bajó del ascensor, a Yamato aún le faltaban un par de pisos–. Nos vemos, _esposo_.

–Sí, esposo… –Sora no lo sabía, y Yamato tampoco, pero la idea de algún día casarse con el otro, cuando no tuvieran doce años, no les causaba mucha molestia.

* * *

 **Notas**

Hola, hola. Esta es mi historia número cincuenta son las 5 de la mañana y no sé ni qué escribí.

Es para la actividad de San Valentin/White Day del Topic Sorato con todas las Diorsas que amo con mi vida.

Dejen Review.

ADIÓS.


End file.
